


calm me down

by scribbleface



Series: HSMTMTS [7]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, carlos reassures seb, first kiss(es), he’s so wrong, seb has a lot of siblings, seb’s afraid his family is ashamed of him, they talk about labels and carlos meets his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleface/pseuds/scribbleface
Summary: “Seb!” Carlos whisper-yelled, a wide grin on his face as he made his way over to him. “Look! I get to go on as Chad since EJ is Troy!” He turned and showed him the back of the jersey, the name Danforth across his back in big, white letters. “Isn’t that—“ his face fell as he finally took in Seb’s nervous expression. “Are you okay?” His tone was gentle as he took a step closer, his hand going on Seb’s arm.Seb’s throat was dry and the words wouldn’t come out. “I don’t think I can do this.”
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: HSMTMTS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548121
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	calm me down

Seb shouldn’t have peeked through the curtain during intermission; he regretted it as soon as he saw the cluster of blonde heads sitting near the front row. It was his entire family: his mom, his stepfather, and all six of his siblings. Even the older ones had made it. Seb felt his heart flip, he was grateful they were there but he was suddenly hyper aware of the boa around his neck and the flashy makeup he dawned. What would they say about him looking like that? The more he thought about the more he spiraled, the lights were too bright and everything was too loud. He was getting overwhelmed. 

He had been in a few plays and musicals before but he had never played a role that was meant for a girl. He had never worn makeup or heels; at least, not in front of them. His heart hammered in his chest and his palms were sweaty. His mind raced with the many negative things they could be thinking. He wanted to peek through the curtain again just to gage their reactions but he knew he shouldn’t. It would only make him more nervous. 

The lights dimmed, signaling the end of the intermission and suddenly everyone was rushing around again. Seb scurried backstage, trying to clean himself up before he had to wait in the wings. He paced backstage, focusing on the sound of his heels against the tile. Everything would be okay. It had to be okay.

Natalie rushed in, clipboard in hand. “Seb, you’re needed in the wings.” 

“Okay.” He squeaked out, gripping the wooden table like his life depended on it. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as much as he possibly could. 

“Seb!” Natalie barked from the doorway, her brows furrowed. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. I’ll be out there in a second!” He went wide eyed, the light headed feeling only getting worse as he hurried quietly to the wings, being met with the sight of a frazzled but excited Carlos. “Seb!” Carlos whisper-yelled, a wide grin on his face as he made his way over to him. “Look! I get to go on as Chad since EJ is Troy!” He turned and showed him the back of the jersey, the name Danforth across his back in big, white letters. “Isn’t that—“ his face fell as he finally took in Seb’s nervous expression. “Are you okay?” His tone was gentle as he took a step closer, his hand going on Seb’s arm. 

Seb’s throat was dry and the words wouldn’t come out. “I don’t think I can do this.” His voice was shaking. The boa was itchy. His feet hurt. His family were out there, watching him sing and dance while wearing makeup. He couldn’t do this. He knew he couldn’t do this. 

“What happened?”

“My family’s out there. All of them! They saw me in the makeup and the heels and I just...” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

“Woah, Seb. Slow down, please.” Carlos said, his brows knitted in concern. “Why is that bad?”

“I just feel like they’ll judge me. I already stand out for just liking theatre and there’s a reason I dress the way I do.. I do it for them. I don’t like being the black sheep in my family.” Seb said, biting his lip. “And now, I’m dressed like this, playing Sharpay? What if it’s too much? What if they’re...ashamed of me...?” His voice got softer and softer as he spoke. The mere thought of his family being ashamed of him made his heart break. 

“Seb,” Carlos cupped his cheeks and stared at him with such sincerity in his eyes that he knew he’d listen to whatever Carlos had to say. “You’re gonna go out there and you’re gonna do great.” Carlos brought his finger to Seb’s lips, shushing him when he knew the other boy was merely gonna protest. 

“The audience loved you. You’re the one who got that roaring applause! Not Ricky, not EJ, not Gina or Nini. You. Seb, you’re a star! If your family can’t see that, it’s their loss not yours. You’re rocking the heels and the gorgeous makeup and you’re gonna go out there and sing. This isn’t about your family, okay? It’s about you and how it’s your time to shine!” Carlos’ hands found his and he gave them a reassuring squeeze, staring into his eyes with such fondness that it made Seb melt. 

“How do you always know what to say?” A small smile crept onto Seb’s lips as he intertwined their fingers, making Carlos blush. “Thanks for calming me down.”

“Hey, no worries. I know you’d do the same for me.” Carlos beamed. He turned his head as the audience broke out into applause, bringing him back to the moment. EJ and Nini had just finished up What I’ve Been Looking For and Ricky was still nowhere to be found. The show would have to go on. 

“You ready?” Carlos stood behind Seb, his hands on the other boy’s shoulders as he beamed brightly behind him. 

Seb took a breath, fixing his boa. He was smiling now, genuinely smiling. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“You’re almost up, Seb! Rico!” Natalie called, looking way calmer than before. 

“Oh, Carlos I forgot something!” Seb said, spinning around to face the other boy. 

“What? What’d you forget?” 

Seb cupped Carlos’ cheeks and closed the distance between them, his heart soaring when their lips met. Despite his eyes being closed, he swore he saw fireworks explode. Despite it being a quick kiss, it was everything Seb could want for his first. 

Carlos pulled away, his eyes wide and his glasses slightly lopsided. Seb couldn’t help but giggle at his dazed expression. “Um, you have a bit of lipstick....” Seb gestured to Carlos’ lips, his hand muffling his laughter. 

“What? Really?” Carlos turned to face Rico, who immediately smirked at the sight of the other boy. 

“¡Wepa Carlitos!” Rico clapped him on the back, causing Carlos to cover his face with his hands. 

“Fifteen seconds guys!” Natalie said in a harsh whisper, tapping her pen against her lips. 

“Seb!” Carlos called softly, shuffling over until he was facing the other boy. He took the ends of Seb’s boa into his hands and pulled him in for a kiss, unable to smile as he pulled away. “Break a leg! You’re gonna do great.” Carlos cupped his cheeks and gave him another quick kiss before spinning him around and pushing him out right on cue. 

Seb stepped out with his confident saunter, completely transforming from the soft spoken theatre kid into the fabulous but domineering Sharpay. He flaunted the boa and makeup perfectly. Carlos couldn’t help but stare at him like he hung the stars in the sky. He climbed the sparkly, gold ladder and finally looked into the audience, the words getting stuck in his throat as he was met with the sight of his family holding up numerous signs in support of him. He quickly picked up where he left off, feeling much more confident than before. 

His family wasn’t ashamed of him; not even a little. They seemed to cheer the loudest at the end of Bop to the Top, but maybe it just seemed that way from how they all waved their signs around. It was almost embarrassing but it warmed his heart too much for him to care at the moment. He could be embarrassed later. His personal favorite was the one with the rainbow heart, but he of course loved them all so dearly. They supported him—the oddball, the only gay kid in the family, the boy who liked to wear makeup and heels—they supported him wholeheartedly and he adored his family for it. 

Seb ran offstage with a bright grin, immediately pulling Carlos into a hug and spinning him around. He lead him to the dressing rooms to not make a big commotion where the audience might hear them. “They had signs!” He cried out, feeling slightly light headed. “My family had signs for me! They liked me! They were proud!” Seb felt tears forming in his eyes as he sat in one of the chairs. “Holy shit, I need to cry but I don’t wanna smudge my makeup.”

“Oh my gosh, don’t cry!” Carlos laughed softly and went in front of him, hugging him even as he sat. “I told you they’d love you.” He said softly, kissing Seb’s head. 

Seb peered up at him with big eyes, biting his lip. “I can’t thank you enough, Carlos.” Carlos was about to protest but Seb stopped him. “Don’t even try to deny it. You helped me a lot.”

“I just helped you to see me how I see you.” Carlos shrugged. 

“You think very highly of me, Rodriguez.”

“Hey, how could I think less of you when you’re so talented?”

“Carlos..” Seb blushed. 

“Wait, I’m not done.” Carlos ran his hand through whatever hair wasn’t hair sprayed to death. “You’re not just talented. You’re beautiful, and genuine. You can light up the darkest room with your smile. You’re so caring and sweet and you’re always willing to help those who need it! You’re one of the best people I know Seb, which is what makes you such a great..” Carlos trailed off. They hadn’t really talked about labels. They had never even explicitly stated that they liked eachother unless those kisses count. Carlos didn’t know what to call him. 

“Boyfriend?” Seb asked, looking up from where he was sitting with a smug expression. 

“Yeah. Boyfriend.” Carlos giggled, caressing Seb’s cheek. “Was that your way of asking me—“ He was about to ask before Natalie rushed into the room, her mic slightly askew atop her head.

“It’s time for the bows, let’s go Seb!” 

Seb jumped up from his seat, pulling Carlos through the hall with him. “Seb, what are you doing?”

“You’re bowing with us, duh!” Seb said it as if he was saying the sky was blue. 

“What? But I’m not a part of the cast!”

“And? You deserve recognition for your amazing choreography skills!” Seb grinned. Before Carlos could protest, he was pulled onto the stage with Bianca and Kayden, who grinned and whooped as Carlos shyly bowed, making sure he quickly ran to the side to not take time away from those who were actually in the musical. 

After the show had officially ended, everyone was either talking with their family or making their way to the cafeteria for the small after party. Carlos and Seb were chatting animatedly with Miss Jenn and Mr. Mazzara who had—surprisingly—enjoyed the show for the most part. Seb’s tired smile broke out into a big grin as a seemingly big group of people walked up behind Carlos and Miss Jenn. 

“Mom!” Seb cried out, jogging over to her and giving her a big hug. Carlos twirled around, smiling softly as he took in the sight of Seb’s mom and his numerous siblings. When Seb pulled away, he made a point of greeting his two older brothers while his younger sisters and brother barraged him with a group hug, some clinging to his legs if they couldn’t get a proper hold on his waist. “Carlos, come here!” Seb waved him over, not even attempting to go over to him when he had children attached to his legs. 

Carlos meekly walked over to the group, immediately holding his hand out to Seb’s mom who opted to give him a quick hug instead. “Hi, Mrs...” He realized he didn’t know if she was Mrs. Matthew or Mrs. Smith. 

“You can call me Debbie!” She replied with a cheeky smile. 

“So, mom..” Seb took Carlos’ hand in his. “This is Carlos, my boyfriend.” That phrase sounded so right coming from Seb. Carlos’ heart fluttered as he realized this was the first time Seb referred to Carlos as his boyfriend. He was Seb’s boyfriend. He felt light headed. 

“This is Carlos?” Debbie had a knowing glint in her eye. “Seb has told me so much about you! You seem like such a wonderful young man from what I’ve heard!” She gushed, her hands over her heart. Carlos snuck a smug glance at Seb who was bright red. 

“Okay, okay, okay! That’s enough! Caemos and I have an after party to attend! I’ll talk to you later?” He kissed his mom’s cheek and said goodbye to the rest of his family before taking Carlos by the hand and dragging him towards the cafeteria. As he recounted the events from the last hour or so, he could surely say that this was the best night of his life; even if the show itself was a bit of a disaster.


End file.
